


Cantata for a First Date

by prettylights_archivist



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylights_archivist/pseuds/prettylights_archivist
Summary: by Trinity (trinnifer)Jensen thinks he ought to be used to this, the way Katee bounds into his trailer like a ball of endless energy, but when she starts talking about monsters, he's not sure what to think at all.





	Cantata for a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> for queen (ideal_girl)
> 
> When I saw "Seriously, just go wild" in your request, I got all excited! This was the result. Enjoy!
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

"There's a monster loose in Vancouver."   
  
Katee bounds into Jensen's trailer and announces this with as much glee as she might have said "I just got another puppy" or "I just found a hundred dollars on the street." Jensen just looks at her. He thinks that by now he ought to be used to this; ever since the station merger and subsequent move to the lot shared with the Sci-fi Channel, Katee had been making a habit of dropping by his trailer seemingly whenever she felt like it. Still, he was never quite prepared for it, especially not today.   
  
"Ron up to his usual tricks?" he asks idly, glancing up from his script.   
  
Katee sighs. "No. Well, yeah, I mean, he's talking about stranding Starbuck on some desert island with Lee and a Leoben who claims he's the Cylon god. I mean, really. Do we need to go down to another planet? I'm just glad it's not the fucking basestar again..."   
  
Jensen half-listens as she starts going on about things he has no clue about, and manages to just about tune her out entirely when suddenly there are fingers snapping in his face and Katee standing right in front of his chair. God damn, how did she move so  _fast?_    
  
"What?"   
  
"I said, there's an  _actual monster_  running around Vancouver, and I want to go catch it."   
  
He rolls his eyes. "And I'm involved in this...how?"   
  
"You're the expert," she shoots back.   
  
"Katee," he says, giving her a cross look and a long-suffering sigh. He should be used to this by now, he really should. "You know that's not actually rock salt in those prop guns, right?"   
  
Katee shakes her head. "You've got to have picked up  _something_  in two seasons. Come  _on._  It's all white and it's been killing guys who cheat on their girlfriends. Two already."   
  
"Woman in white," Jensen says automatically, and immediately smacks his palm against his forehead. There is no getting out of this now.  _It's a good thing she's cute,_  he thinks, and braces himself for the inevitable.   
  
She doesn't disappoint. "Ah ha!" she crows, her face grinning so widely he thinks she might split in two. "I knew it! So you coming or what? I heard it's up around Redgate Avenue."   
  
"I don't know..."   
  
"I'll buy you dinner."   
  
"Sold." He grabs his jacket and follows her out the door.   
  
*   
  
Two hours later and they're finally sitting in a restaurant, one that she picked, and he's about to dig into his steak when he realizes that in those two hours, they never did find a woman in white. As a matter of fact, they never even drove down Redgate Avenue. So what has he been doing for the past hundred and twenty minutes? Not looking for a monster, that's for sure.   
  
Not that he minds.   
  
"How's your dinner?" Katee asks, and before he can answer she's stuck her fork into a piece of his meat and popped it into her mouth. He smiles; with anyone else he might have complained (the one time Jared tried it, things had degenerated into an all-out food fight), but he finds that with Katee, it's sort of cute. A lot of things are sort of cute, like how her eyes get a bit squinty when she smiles at his comment about stealing his food.   
  
"It's good." He chews, swallows, and looks at her thoughtfully. "How come we've never done this before?"  
  
She laughs. "No monsters before?"   
  
"No monsters tonight."   
  
She looks a little bit defeated. "No, I guess not."   
  
"Katee..." he starts, thinking he's going to say something witty to get her to smile again, but she cuts him off.   
  
"Jensen, look. There's no woman in white, but you probably figured that out about an hour and a half ago. The point is, I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I just didn't know how to ask."   
  
She looked so serious that he didn't want to upset her by laughing, but he couldn't help himself. "And this is what you came up with? Monsters in Vancouver?"   
  
Much to his relief, she started laughing, too. "I know. But I got you on a date, didn't I?"   
  
Jensen looks around, sees the cozy little booth they've tucked themselves into, the proximity of her hands as they lay on the table, the way she's looking at him with something bordering on hope. He reaches for her hand. "Yeah, I guess you did."   
  
*   
  
They're standing in the parking lot of the studio, next to their parked cars, and Jensen realizes that the night is almost over, and he's disappointed. It hadn't been at all like what he'd had in mind when this whole thing had started. No, it's been much better than that. They're a bit awkward; they exchange pleasantries as he opens the car door for her and she's halfway in before he thinks that maybe just a "goodbye" isn't the ending he wants out of all this. He puts his hand on the edge of the car door. "Katee?"  
  
"Yeah?" She stops, straightens up, and they are so close he catches a hint of her perfume. Her eyes are wide as she looks at him, and she's so beautiful that whatever words he'd been thinking of saying are abandoned. He leans down and presses his lips to hers.   
  
It lasts just a minute, or maybe a hundred minutes, neither can tell. And when they finally break apart, she is looking up at him with that brilliant squinty smile. "Maybe this weekend we can go hunting for demons?"   
  
He laughs. "How about we go on a date instead?"   
  
"I'd like that more." She kisses his cheek, and then he watches as she drives away. 


End file.
